dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nursing Wounds
き ! たちを つ |Rōmaji title = Namekku-sei Iki Hasshin! Gohan-tachi o Matsu Kyōfu |Literal title = Blast-off for Planet Namek! The Terror Awaiting Gohan and Company |Series = DBZ |Number = 38 |Edited = A New Goal... Namek |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = February 28, 1990 |English Airdate = August 17, 2005 |Manga = 3... 2... 1... Lift Off! |Previous = Plans for Departure |Next = Friends or Foes? (uncut) Friends or Foes? }} き ! たちを つ |Namekku-sei Iki Hasshin! Gohan-tachi o Matsu Kyōfu|lit. "Blast-off for Planet Namek! The Terror Awaiting Gohan and Company"}} is the third episode of the Namek Saga and the thirty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 28, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 17, 2005. Summary Kami's spaceship is relocated to the laboratories of Capsule Corporation, where it is re-fitted for the long journey ahead. Dr. Brief is impressed that there are technologies in the universe beyond his own inventions. In the recovery room, the family enjoys a quiet moment together, as Chi-Chi peels an apple for Gohan. Krillin comes in with the news from Bulma that the ship is salvageable. He starts to nap at Goku's side, and as Chi-Chi visits Wukong Hospital's gift shop, Gohan sneaks away to do some of his own physical therapy outside. When Chi-Chi finally catches up to him reading a textbook on the roof, she insists he return to the recovery room. Upon returning, Bulma explains how the ship can make it to Namek and back in about two months. Mr. Popo cannot make the trip, saying that this is too much time to leave The Lookout unattended, so he provides the Namekian vocabulary necessary to re-program the ship over the next ten days to recognize commands in their own language. Bulma has to make the journey, since she is the only one capable of servicing the craft should anything go wrong. She wisely turns down Master Roshi's generous offer to spend two months with her alone, and chooses Krillin to go with her instead. Gohan also insists on going, to ensure that Piccolo is brought back to life. Chi-Chi strongly objects, but after a passionate display of Gohan's spirit, as well as support from everyone else in the room, decides to let him go. Bulma and Mr. Popo work on re-programming the ship's computer as Krillin and Gohan are checked out of the hospital. When Chi-Chi steps out to prepare Gohan's medication, Goku has Gohan punch his bandaged hand to test his mettle. Goku judges that at his current strength, Gohan will do fine on his own. The day of departure finds Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi gathered at Kame House with the spaceship. Bulma is upset that while she cut her hair and wore a bulky space suit to prepare for the trip, Krillin is dressed the same as always, Chi-Chi and the Ox King soon arrive with a roomful of luggage. Gohan reluctantly steps out of the hovercar, looking dapper as can be and sporting a fresh bowl-cut. Chi-Chi explains that this is mankind's first journey into deep space, and she wouldn't want Gohan to look improper (much to his dismay). Master Roshi charges Krillin to complete the mission and find the Dragon Balls. They board the spaceship, and before Krillin and Gohan have a chance to buckle themselves in, Bulma angrily gives the order to the ship's computer, and the team blasts off. Before long, they are cruising through deep space, and the ship stops vibrating. Bulma excuses herself to change her clothes. As Krillin realizes how little he brought to wear, Gohan changes into an outfit similar to Piccolo's. The characters remaining on Earth look skyward, each wishing the Namek-bound heroes luck in their mission. Major Events *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin leave Earth and begin their journey to Namek. Appearances Locations *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation ***Wukong Hospital **Kame House Objects *Nameless Namek's Spaceship *Hovercar |} Differences from the manga *Gohan leaving his room to train outside of the Hospital leaving a worried Chi-Chi to search for him is exclusive to the anime. *Goku testing Gohan's strength to see if he's ready for the journey to Namek is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Dr Brief working on the spaceship with Bulma is shown at the start of the episode preceding events at the Hospital. In the manga however it is the other way around. Trivia *A character very similar to Konkichi, the trouble-making fox from Dr. Slump, appears in this episode. *Chi-Chi, when scolding Gohan, sarcastically mentions him wanting to be a superhero. Coincidentally, he does become a superhero later in the series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 38 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 38 (BDZ) pt-br:Vamos para Namekusei! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 038 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z